


Boots

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Smutish, Yuffentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Boots

"I could just leave them on…."

 "Nuh-uh! Compeletly naked or no dice, Sir Flaps-A-Lot!"

He felt like he would have a bit more leverage here if it wasn’t for the fact that she was already stark naked and standing in his living room. 

"I don’t care if it takes you ten minutes, the boots go. I’m not fucking some Mad Max knock off!"

Vincent sighed and his head dropped to his chest. Seated on the sofa, Yuffie would not be able to see the half-smile that played across his mouth. 

Still staring at his lap, leather pants growing tighter by the second, he asked, “And what if I say no?”

Her snort was never sexy, even when all she had on was her tan lines and attitude. “As if you would!”

She had him there. As if he would indeed and her whoop of joy when he leaned forward and started working at the buckles and zippers was as indecent as the slap her gave her ass as she did her victory lap around the couch.


End file.
